Marvel: Avengers Alliance
October 22, 2014 · Commanders! Marvel: Avengers Alliance Tactics is no longer available to play. Thank you for all your support! Notice: https://www.facebook.com/MarvelTactics?fref=ts ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** **** **** **** **** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** **** **** **** **** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** ** *** ** *** *** ** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Villains: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** **** **** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Numerous unnamed soldiers ** *** *** *** Numerous unnamed henchmen ** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** Numerous unnamed ninjas ** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * Brotherhood's tests subjects * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed soldiers ** *** Numerous unnamed soldiers * Ryker's prisoners * * * * * Numerous alterate versions of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Numerous alternate versions of the Alliance *** Numerous alternate versions of the Agent *** Numerous alternate versions of the members of the Alliance * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed Dark Elves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed Frost Giants * * * Draugr * ** * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * } * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** *** ** ** *** ** ** * * * * Items: * S.H.I.E.L.D. gear and weapons * * * * * * * * ** Adamantium Arrow ** Electric Arrow ** Freezing Arrow ** Glue Arrow ** Impact Arrow ** Incendiary Arrow ** Magno-volt Arrow ** Net Arrow ** Shrapnel Arrow ** Smoke Bomb Arrow ** Sonic Arrow ** Toxic Gas Arrow * * * * * * * * * * Power Armor * * ** M-Series Sentinels ** Nimrods * Mindless Ones * * * * * * * * * Philosopher's Stone * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * and aircraft * * * | Story = A galaxy-wide disaster known as "the Pulse" has exposed Manhattan to attack from Marvel's most formidable villains. As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (the secret espionage and peace-keeping organization of the Marvel Universe), the player must assemble and lead a team of superheroes to battle evil and save the world. The mission: keep New York City safe from the clutches of evil. Season One Chapter 1 The first mission deals with the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent accompanying Iron Man to deal with an attack from A.I.M.. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and Iron Man go to meet up with Captain America who is in combat with the Hydra Power Armor. At the Meat Packing District, Viper is leading Hydra into attacking it. The players defeat Viper, but the Hydra Agents make off with device she was securing. S.H.I.E.L.D. Intel tracks the Hydra Agents to Empire State University where A.I.M.'s strike team R.A.I.D. where it is suspected that Whiplash is working with the team. After defeating Whiplash and R.A.I.D., Maria Hill tells Nick Fury that Hydra is sighted in Chinatown with Baron Zemo being sighted. After defeating Baron Zemo who retreats with his Hydra soldier, Maria Hill tells the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that there is trouble in the Financial District. Upon arrival in the Financial District, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent learns that Wrecker was spotted working with A.I.M. After defeating Wrecker, Black Widow tells the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent that M.O.D.O.K. is in the area and defeat him. Iron Man informs the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent that the Frost Giants have been spotted near Avengers Mansion upon an inter-dimensional portal opening up in the area. The Destroyer has also been sighted as the players help Thor to defeat it. Upon arriving at Avengers Mansion, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent joins Thor into fighting Loki who plans to acquire the "gift" that the heavens had bestowed on Earth. Thor and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent defeat Loki who ends up retreating. Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor state that the villains are more organized as something has brought Hydra, A.I.M., and Loki together in order to seek the Iso-8. Mister Fantastic tells the group that the Iso-8 has exposed some low-level crooks who now pose a threat to the heroes. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and the heroes plan to secure the samples of Iso-8 in order to stay ahead of the villains. Then, Hulk starts suffering from a strange headache and requests to go to the library, there, he and the Agent's team find Frost Giants, accompained by Abomination and Ironclad. After defeating them, Maria Hill states that there was some device manufactured in Eastern Europe enhanced with Iso-8 that affects only to creatures with an specific density. Chapter 2 The next team that is seen looking for Iso-8 is The Maggia leaded by Hammerhead, the guess of Iron Man is that they are searching it in order to create a market to sell it, what is very dangerous because it would mean everyone having the power to defeat a god. While defeating Maggia's men a meeting with representatives from all New York criminal families is interrupted by The Thing in Yancy street just before Sandman makes his appearance, but before he is able to do nothing, She-Hulk defeats him and Hammerhead putting him in the Raft, but Sandman manages to run away and give the Vulture something in Bellevue Hospital. The Vulture, that seems to be allied with R.A.I.D. and Crimson Dynamo, is stopped in Bellevue Hospital by Spider-Man before he can do nothing. While defeating him and the R.A.I.D. people, some jack-o'lantern shapped bombs are found, but before going after the one who put these bombs there, the Hand is seen in Hell's Kitchen. Surprisingly some extra-dimensional creatures are seen with the Hand, the Mindless Ones, that, as Dr. Strange says, are Dormammu's servants. Finally the ones leading the Hand appear and are defeated by Daredevil, lifetime nemesis of Bullseye and Elektra the leaders of the ninja attack in the Hell's Kitchen. Another energy signature is tracked near the UN Convention Center and the ones following it are Jack O'Lantern and The Hood, what means that all the things related with the Pulse and Iso-8 are more than cosmical forces adquiring a more mystical sense. After being defeated by Iron Fist another team is seen experimenting with the Iso-8 effects, a lot of tested humans converted into mutants running from who has created them, Magneto. He believes that the Iso-8 is a message from the universe to mutate all the Sapiens and give power enough to the mutants to kill the ones that don't want a Homo Superior era. Before he can say anything more is defeated by Phoenix, who has already defeated Mystique and Juggernaut. After defeating the mutants, some Servoguards, Sentinels, and even Crimson Dynamo are seen out of control, after defeating them Iron Man suspects that the Pulse has broken the electronical things and that someone is using that in his favour | Cast = No voice acting. | Notes = * The characters are categorized into 6 different groups: ** Generalist ** Blaster ** Bruiser ** Scrapper ** Infiltrator ** Tactician *Every type has an advantage against an opposite (except generalists), blasters cause critical damage to bruisers, bruisers' strength is elevated if attacks (or is attacked by) an scrapper, a scrapper has double attack against an infiltrator, infiltrator activates counterattack after attacking (or being attacked by) a tactician and when a tactician attacks a blaster an extra turn is given to the character. * The game features two different playing experiences; Player vs. Environment: in which the player uses his team of heroes to fight certain villains and their thugs in determined missions in order to progess the main story and level up; and Player vs. Player: in which the player uses his team to fight against another "agent" with its own heroes, which is actually an AI equipped with all the data from another player as the adversary. * Heroes are normally recruited using Command Points, a currency in-game used to buy heroes or new uniforms for them. * Special Operations are limited-time missions available to play following certain specific tasks to acquire a new hero inaccessible by any other means (except normal purchase for a limited time months after the Spec Ops ended). ** The first hero to be available to recruit via Spec Ops was Mockingbird. * PvP Tournaments are limited-time championships in which a player must fight against other "player" in order to ascend in a ladder, and, depending their position, get a reward and/or an accumulation of the rewards of lower leagues: 100.000x Silver, 10x Gold, an exclusive-for-the-Torunament weapon or gadget, an special suit for the agent, and finally the exclusivity to get a new hero 1 month prior its release for purchase via Command Points. ** The first hero to be available to recruit via PvP Tournaments was Deadpool. * A new way to recruit an exclusive hero has been put into practice during the 6th Spec Ops (Cry Havok), via deploys, daily reward roulette or boss roulette, players have the chance to get a Lockbox. Each one has 7% to drop a comic book cover about the character to be recruited, the chances to get a cover increases by 100% by opening 10 lockboxes at once. ** The first hero to be available to recruit via Lockboxes was Magneto. | Trivia = * In order to explain why normal crooks would hurt powerful beings such as Thor, it has been stated that many super villains and their thugs have been enhanced using a residual element from the Pulse called Isotope-8, which S.H.I.E.L.D. also acquires to power-up the heroes and their agents. * There were originally 28 recruitable heroes when the game was first launched, the first hero to be added after release was Black Panther. * Some characters can change class, such as Mockingbird, Punisher and the Mindless Ones. * Magneto was the first Marvel character introduced as a villain and later made into a recruitable hero, the reason he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. is that he wouldn't allow the Red Skull, a Nazi leader about to be resurrected by the Syndicate, do to with mutants what he did to the Jewish population, being Magneto a survivor of the Holocaust in his early life. * This game was nominated for Best Social Game on the Video Game Awards 2012, and won. * After the inclusion of a gear called Scroll of Melsalam (a healing spell which actually appeared in Earth-616, used by Doctor Strange in New Avengers #2), the developer team jokingly called it "Scroll of Salami". This lead to a trend of naming further scrolls with names of meat products spelled backwards: Scroll of Angolob (Bologna), Scroll of Oziroch (Chorizo) and Scroll of Ocirebi Nomaj (Jamón ibérico)Dev Q&A IV - Marh & April 2013 - Playdom.com. * As an April Fools joke for 2013, Galactus and Aunt May as his herald were "announced" as playable characters, in addition to 9 new items. * As an April Fools joke for 2015, the 26th Spec Ops called "Great Lake Avengers" featuring the characters of Mr. Immortal, Flatman, Big Bertha and Dinah Soar were "announced," in additiona to the "reveal" of the ability of the Agent to become a Test Subject, and that the game was going to change its title to "Marvel: Great Lake Avengers Alliance." | Links = * Marvel: Avengers Alliance on Facebook. * Playdom MAA Discussion Forum * Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wiki * MAAForums.com }}